


Project Hive

by PhZXgames



Category: Elemental gelade
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhZXgames/pseuds/PhZXgames
Summary: Kahligh is a Pledger (I swear they pronounce it Pleasure) to the Edel Raid (This sounds like Eldo Raid!) Mira βvitak (Using german Eszett here). When Reverie Metherlence (sounds like frickin Metherlands) herself gives him a mission to find one of the fabled crystal keys, he finds out his purpose, and some new things about himself along the way. I DO NOT OWN ELEMENTAL GELADE! Rated Explicit for Language and possible lemons





	1. Chapter 1

"Master, What's wrong?" "Nothing Kahligh, just thinking." Kahligh Sevaer Reissed was a Edel Guardian apprentice, Training under the strongest pair in known history, Coud Van Garrett, and Reverie Metherlence.

"Sir, I was wondering… When will it be possible to be paired with an Edel Raid? I know I am strong enough to handle the React, And if you're training me to protect the people, It will be easier with one." 

"With that attitude you'll never be paired. They are not tools, Kal, you must understand that." Said Coud.

"Of course, Master. Forgive me."

He could definitely hold his own in a fight, after training with the other Pledgers in the camp, who did have Edel Raids. 

He was about to walk out of the tent when Reverie Metherlence herself stopped him. 

"I have a request to make Kahligh." She said. He was excited beyond imagine. A mission, just for him! "I need you to go to the northern temples and get me something. Specifically a key." 

"A key?" 

"Yes, well, more than one. There are seven of them to be exact."

He knew exactly what she was talking about now. The Crystal Keys"

"Oh. Well then. That'll be fun. I mean… Uh, yes, Mistress." 

He was a little frightened at the job offer, mainly due to the curse put on the Crystal Keys. When one is touched, not only do the other keys move position to another temple, but weird monsters start appearing near it, so walking out of the temple is suicide. Though if you're a Pledger with an Edel Raid, you have a chance of not causing said effect.

"You'll do it right?" He nodded slightly, and then he said.

"What happens if I don't come back?" Thinking of his death seemed to scare her so she backed off and walked back in the tent. He then followed her.

A few more feet and he saw his master again. "Sir, how would one get an Edel Raid?" 

"You're treating them like objects again Kal! They may be different, but they are still people!" 

"Yes sir, but that's not what I was trying to-" 

"Leave the tent please." Surprisingly it was Reverie who said that, and he obeyed.

-o0O0o-

"Cou, he is ready, and you know it." 

"Ren, I'm afraid he's going to treat her too much like a weapon, and not like a person." 

"He's a little oblivious, but he has good intentions, I swear. anyway, six months is plenty of time already." After a long sigh, he finally gave up, "Fine. But if it goes south, She will be separated from him for safety."

Ren smiled happily as she stepped out of the tent.

-o0O0o-

As Kahligh was walking out of the camp, Reverie caught up to him. "Kal, I also need something picked up from Assia from the diner, Would you mind coming back with it?" 

"Sure, I don't see a problem with it." 

"Thank you!" 

He left while waving to her then turned around and headed towards sudden doom.


	2. Chapter 2

Running down the hill he was, with all of his glory. Kahligh was going to actually do a Quest assigned by Reverie Metherlence! The Crystal Keys can't be that hard right? The curse is just a myth?

He kept running until he met the Stonebrook Path. Whenever he'd leave the camp for Quests, he'd travel on this path until he got to the town of Stonebrook. As soon as he arrived, he would get on the train to whatever town the Quest had specified. But today was an exception. He had a request from Mistress Reverie to pick up something from Assia and bring it back to her. A courier mission, you could say. He'd unquestionably do it, the question was why they wouldn't send a newbie.

 _I wonder if it's a weapon, because that would be awesome._ Once he got to the front door, he walked inside and sat down in front of the door. A hostess walked up and asked if she could help him. He showed her his Edel Guardian card, and she told him, "Follow me please." She took him to the back of the shop where a woman with darker skin and a cloak was sitting in a chair, playing with a knife.

"Ma'am, an Edel guardian has arrived." The hostess bowed, then exited the room. After she was gone, She spoke. 

"State your business." Her voice scared him, and he hesitated. 

"Um… I'm here for Assia. I'm to receive an item from her and deliver it to Mistress Reverie Metherlence." She looked at him, but said nothing. Her eyes were that of a dark magenta, and they seemed to gleam with the faint light from a small crack in the ceiling.

"Assia? Did I hear you correctly?" Kal gulped. She may have been a woman, but she was insanely intimidating nonetheless. He nodded and stood perfectly still. She stood up and walked around the small desk made of what seemed to be rotting wood to Kal. 

She stared ever-intently, waiting to see if he'd move. But Kal refused even to blink for that excruciating thirty seconds.

"Well you've found her. You say you're here in place of Ren?" _Was it just me or did she just call Mistress Reverie Ren? Only Master Coud calls her that._ He decided it was best to assume that they know each other. "Yes, Mistress Reverie has sent me here to pick up-" He was interrupted by her raising her hand in his face. "I know why you're here. I have it somewhere, hold on." He stood at attention as if he was facing Master Coud himself. He waited as Assia dug through piles of mail, and finally she walked over to him and handed him a package that could fit in his hand.

"Take this to Ren. Do not open it. If you do, I will find you. And by the way, My name is Kuea, not Assia. That is the pseudonym I use when I leave camp. Never call me that outside of camp though, or I will kill you." 

_She knows about the camp?!_

"What is your name?" 

_Oh shit what do I do? Maybe she's a moderator and she's testing me… She can't be a student can she?_

"Um… My name is Kahligh… Kahligh-" Interrupted again by her, she said "Oh you're Coud's prized student! I know all about you! Wait why are you doing a courier mission?" 

_She's definitely a moderator… There's no denying it at this point…_

"Hello? Kuea to Kal! You in there?" He snapped out of his trance and told her that he was on a mission to seize the Crystal Keys. Her eyes widened to the size of golf balls. "You're doing that alone?! But how? Why? Wait…" She paused and her eyes widened again, this time she stared at the little corner missing from the roof. "So, are you ready?" 

_Holy crap she is testing me! "May I ask for what?" _

_"Lunch you idiot… You're going to meet your new partner!"_

_Wait… What?_


	3. Chapter 3

_MY NEW PARTNER?!_ He thought to himself. _Are they from the camp? Is it a he or a she? Are they older or younger than me? WHO IS THIS PERSON!?_

Kuea stood up and walked around Kal, then to the door behind him. "It looks like she's already here. Let's go!" She opened the door and then walked behind Kal and pushed him out. She kept pushing him towards the back of the restaurant, where a girl was sitting alone in a booth, looking out the window. When they finally got there, the girl looked at Kuea with a smile, then at Kaleigh with confusion.

"Kaleigh, this is Mara, Mara, Kaleigh!" Said Kuea as she motioned for Kal to sit down. He did, and then reached out his hand for a handshake. She took his hand and smiled.

"Hi, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." Kaleigh responded.

They let go of each other's hands as Kuea perked up and said, "Oh you two are gonna be great I just know it! I'll come back I have to do some things."

When she left, Mara asked Kal how he met Coud and the Guardians. "Well he told me after the Sky Pirate gang he was a part of crumbled and fell, he started finding apprentices and taking them under his wing. I was the first."

Mara started talking. "The two found me after Arc Aile collapsed. I was on my own, in the streets. When I was cornered by thugs, demanding that I react with their leader, they came and showed them a lesson. I owe them a life debt."

Kaleigh just sat and stared. "Wait… You're an Edel Raid?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah, sorry, I thought it was obvious." She pulled off the blue fingerless glove on her left hand and opened her palm. "It's my Elemental Gelade. Master Coud told me to hide it because there may be people out there who'd want to use me for, well, not good things."

"Yeah I understand." Said Kal. "It takes guts to show that in public now with Arc Aile gone. Good thing us Guardians are here to help."

"So hey I've got a question for you. What's our mission? Normally for me it's courier or hunting, but I think Mistress had a different plan." Said Mara.

"She requested me to retrieve the Crystal Keys. I don't think she wants others getting hurt trying to find them." He spoke softly, trying not to alert any others who could be listening by chance. "There's some myth floating around that if someone other than a Pledger tries to take a key, bad things will happen."

"So she put me with you to find a key? What do the keys unlock?" asked Mara, a little annoyed.

Just then Kuea came back and said in a serious tone, "The Crystal Keys can be infused into and Edel Raid to give them honorable power. Some say that an Edel Raid can only handle one, but you Mara, are special. You actually may be a Shichiko-hoji. One of the seven glittering jewels."

Both Mara and Kaleigh opened their eyes wide. 

"But I thought Mistress Reverie was the last surviving one! How could I be so powerful!?" Mara questioned. Looking around, Kaleigh noticed the trio were now getting weird looks. "If I'm so powerful why haven't I been hunted down for who I am?"

"Because when the evidence pointed to you being a Shichiko-hoji, us Guardians made sure you would be protected until the time was right." The person who said this threw off Kal and Mara. "Hello, my name's Rowen. I used to work with Arc Aile before the collapse."

"Hi…" They both said awkwardly.

He was a tall blonde man wearing an Arc Aile officer's uniform, only black instead of white. The Edel Guardian sigil was embroidered onto the left shoulder, and as he looked at his watch, he said "Kuea, we're going to be late if we don't leave right now.

Kuea grabbed Kaleigh and Rowen grabbed Mara and they headed out of the diner. They dragged them outside past a few buildings to a parking lot with a single RV in it. "We're supposed to be your assistants on this mission. Another Guardian will be with us. Hopefully you're ready to go, because this town is going to be invaded soon."

Kaleigh and Mara broke free of their grasps and looked at them, then at each other. "How do I know I can trust you? Said Kaleigh. "I just met you and you dragged us out to a parking lot!"

"I can trust this guy more than you because I've at least had a conversation with him!" Yelled Mara.

Rowen sighed, and crossed his arms. "Look we don't have much time. You have to listen to me!"

"Why don't you come over here and take us!?" Yelled Kaleigh, who was rolling up his sleeves for a fight.

He ran at Rowen who simply said "It doesn't have to be this way!" Kaleigh threw a punch, but Rowen simply dodged it. Kal threw another, only to share the same fate. After a few missed punches Rowen finally blocked one and deflected it. "You can't beat me. Stop trying."

"I was just going easy on you." Kaleigh retorted. "It's about to get a lot harder to black and dodge." He punched a couple of times, and as Rowen was dodging to the left, Kal went for a turning kick. Rowen merely grabbed his foot and flipped him onto his back.

"I told you. Just come with us already, we're wasting time!" Kaleigh got back up and threw a hook punch. When Rowen saw an opening, he punched Kal in the gut, causing him to double over. "Cou sent us to make sure you don't die on this mission. We're gonna make sure of that. Let's go."

Mara ran up to Kaleigh. "Are you alright? Do you need help?"

"No," he said, standing up. "I have to do this on my own."

"You can't beat him like this. Let me help you." She said, with remorse in her voice.

"No, you don't want to react with a loser like me. I'd be a waste of your true power." Kaleigh charged Rowen head on, but Rowen grabbed his head and smashed his palm into Kal's chest, making him land flat on his back.

Mara couldn't stand watching someone fight for himself only to be taken down. She wanted to help. She had to help.

"I'm staying right here! I'm not running!" Kaleigh yelled. He felt something- no someone hugging him from behind and he saw a light and heard a soft voice.

_Through light and hell, the morning of the brightest day rises to great the earth. Fire burns with the hope of the wind, and lightning strikes with the will of the ocean. At this moment, a clash of two minds quells to a dull roar, and then to a whisper. And so, I whisper this promise to you, and bind my soul to yours._

_Kaleigh? Kal do you hear me!?_

When the light finally settled, he looked around to see Rowen standing in fear. "Cou said that they wouldn't react! This is an issue!" He stuttered.

Kaleigh felt an odd weight in each hand. _Kaleigh! Wake up and fight!_ He looked to his side and saw Mara leaning over his shoulder. He was infused with a warm feeling of hope. He looked down to see two swords in his hands.

"You reacted with me!?"


End file.
